inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sata Tosamaru
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element= Earth |team= Arakumo Gakuen |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 036 (GO) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Sata Tosamaru (佐田土佐丸) is the goalkeeper for Arakumo Gakuen. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"His stable saves and loud voice supports his teammates from the back."'' Appearance He has brown hair, turquoise eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wears a ring around his neck which resembles Saturn's rings. Plot (GO) He first appeared in episode 36, where he was seen in the Cyclone Stadium, playing as the goalkeeper of Arakumo Gakuen against an unknown team. An unknown player shot but Sata blocked it easily with only one hand and threw the ball back into the field. He appeared again in episode 38 after leaving the Holy Liner, when Tenma asked himself who would be Arakumo's ace player. During the match, he used his keshin to block Shindou Takuto's Fortissimo. Later, he used his keshin hissatsu, but it failed against Shindou's Harmonics and Tsurugi's Lost Angel. In episode 39, he used Teppeki no Gigadoon but was beaten by Majin Pegasus Arc. Later, he agreed with Taiyou for using the Keshin Drawing and said that Arakumo will do everything for Taiyou. Later, he got beaten by Matei Gryphon's shoot, even though he used Gigantic Bomb. At the end, Arakumo Gakuen lost with 4-3. Recruitment |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Sata, you need to have: *'Item': Tensai Striker no Kokoroe (Dropped from Arakumo Gakuen) *'Player': Gori *'Uniform': Arakumo wear (Dropped from Arakumo Gakuen) *'Hissatsu': Kage Tsukami After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 5830 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Sata, you need to have: *'Player': Urano Tenshou *'Player': Mukumo Tsukiya *'Player': Yasumori Chiharu *'Topic': Vocal Exercises (Around Budokan area in Raimon Present) After this, he can be scouted. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Sata, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 1 Blue (青1) *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, Randomly dropped by Artists Team (アーティストチーム) at Mako's route) *'Photo': Acrobatic Dolphin (曲芸イルカの写真, Obtained at the Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) *'Photo': Smoky Pot (煙たい壺の写真, Obtained at the Odaiba's Aqua Mall area) *'Topic': Singing Voice (うっとりする歌声の話題, Obtained at Raimon's second building area (雷門中 第二校舎周辺)) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 119 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 156 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 104 Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 119 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 136 (156) *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 104 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK Star Reflection' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK God Hand V' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'GK Star Reflection' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK Burai Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'GK Star Reflection' *'SK Catch Plus 20' *'SK Hard Puncher' *'GK Burai Hand' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Teppeki no Gigadoon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Teppeki no Gigadoon' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Teppeki no Gigadoon' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Shade Rains' *'Keeper Stars S' Trivia *The ring around his neck symbolizes Saturn's rings which corresponds with his surname. Navigation fr:Ringo Saturne Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Galaxy characters